badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Squidward's Revenge
I have been a huge fan of SpongeBob for my entire life. I do agree that the newer episodes kind of suck, but the old episodes which were released before the first SpongeBob movie came out are very close to my heart. I used to love SpongeBob a lot, but ever since what happened to me a while ago, I have not watched the show since. This all happened on October 4th, 2013. My parents were out shopping and I was home alone. I heard a knock at the door. When I opened it, I saw a kid with blue jeans and a black hoodie run into the woods in front of my house. When I looked down, I saw a small cardboard box. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to bring it in. When I opened it, there was a DVD in the box. When I put the DVD in, it brought me to a title screen which said "Squidward's Revenge". After that screen left, it brought me to an episode selection screen. This is what it looked like. Squidward's Revenge: Part 1 - Fired Squidward's Revenge: Part 2 - The Accident Squidward's Revenge: Part 3 - The Hospital Squidward's Revenge: Part 4 - Revenge Squidward's Revenge: Part 5 - Alone I didn't recognize any of these episodes, but curiosity got the best of me. I decided to watch episode 1 first. When the episode started, it displayed the normal opening and title screen. After the show started, it showed Spongebob and Squidward working at The Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs came up to them and he said that he just won $500,000 in the lottery. Mr. Krabs put the ticket in the kitchen and he said that he would cash it in at the end of the day. Both Spongebob and Squidward seemed proud of Mr. Krabs as they thought he would give them a raise. After that, it showed SpongeBob cooking fries in the deep fryer. Mr. Krabs came in and he told him to take out the trash. As Spongebob was leaving, he accidentally bumped the deep fryer and he turned it up all the way. He didn't notice it. It showed the boiling grease bubbling up even more. It then showed Squidward walk in the kitchen to deposit food to Spongebob. When he walked in, he noticed the deep fryer slowly heating up and he raced over to it to turn it off. Before he could get to it, the fryer burst into flames and it destroyed Mr. Krabs lottery ticket. The smoke alarm came on and Mr. Krabs rushed inside the kitchen with a fire extinguisher. After he put the fire out, he was furious at Squidward as he thought that he was responsible for starting the fire. Squidward tried to tell him that he didn't do it, but Mr. Krabs wouldn't believe him. Just then, Spongebob came back. Realizing what happened, he blamed the incident on Squidward to avoid getting fired. Mr. Krabs believed Spongebob and he fired Squidward. The episode ended with Squidward walking away from the Krusty Krab. He looked sad. The first episode ended. It went back to the title screen. Curious, I decided to watch the second episode which was titled "The Accident". When the episode started, it displayed the normal opening and title screen. After the show started, it opened up with Squidward crying in his house. It then showed Spongebob sitting on his bed with a guilty look on his face. Gary crawled up to him. He told Gary "What have I done. I cost Squidward his job." He decided to bake Squidward a cake in hopes of cheering him up. He tried to give it to him, but Squidward slammed the door on him as soon as he opened it. Later that night, Patrick made a bonfire with Spongebob to help cheer him up. After Patrick threw a piece of paper into the fire, it caught fire and the wind carried it away. Neither Spongebob nor Patrick noticed it because they left right afterwards to get buckets of water to put it out as they were done with it for the night. It showed the piece of paper float over to Squidward's house. Squidward had a grill outside his house with a propane tank inside it. He also had firewood stacked next to it. The piece of burning paper landed on the bottom of the wood pile and a fire started to grow quickly. It showed the propane tank heating up until it exploded. It blew a hole in Squidward's house and it immediately caught his first floor on fire. Squidward noticed the sound and he was shaking in terror since he was trapped on the second floor inside his house. Patrick called 9-1-1 as Spongebob was trying to get him to jump out of the window onto a mattress. Squidward was too afraid to do it and he screamed at him "This is all your fault!". Just then, the second floor to his house collapsed and Squidward fell into the flames which engulfed his first floor. The screen cut to black as the sounds of the fire engine was heard. The episode ended. I know that I should've just stopped watching at this point, but I was actually kind of interested to know what would happen next. I decided to watch episode 3 which was called "The Hospital". When the episode started, it displayed the normal opening and title screen. When the show started, it showed Squidward laying in the hospital. He apparently survived the fire. He was in a full body cast and he was on life support. A doctor walked inside the hospital and talked to Squidward. He said to him "You're going to be okay. Unfortunately, the fire hurt you real bad. We've tried to save as much of your face as we could". After he left, Squidward was talking to himself. He was talking about how much he wanted to kill Spongebob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs. The next several minutes consisted of him thinking of different ways he could kill them by. He was then imagining them dying in different gruesome ways. The episode showed them getting burned alive, stabbed, skinned, beaten to death, raped, beheaded, suffocated, and drowned. Then, the episode showed more violent ways he was thinking of killing them by. It showed him thinking of sawing off their limbs, repeatedly sticking a barbed hook down their throats and in their assholes until they died by bloodloss, it showed him stomping on their heads until you could see their brains splattered throughout the floor, it showed him cutting them up with a razor blade, it showed him breaking every bone in their body, it showed him ripping out their teeth and cutting off their tongues, and it showed him hammering nails into their bodies. After those hallucinations were over, it cut back to show Squidward laying in his hospital bed. The doctors came back in and one of them said "We're ready to remove your bandages. We'll start with the one on your face". As soon as they took it off, it showed his face violently burned and damaged. Large parts of his face were missing and red marks were everywhere. However, just before the episode ended, I noticed that Squidward had a disturbing, sick, and twisted smile on his face. I was very disturbed after what I had just seen. Someone else probably created these episodes, but they looked so much like the real show. I decided to watch the fourth episode which was titled "Revenge". When the episode started, it displayed the normal opening and title screen. When the show started, it showed Mr. Krabs closing up The Krusty Krab late at night. He was the only one there. He was in his office when he heard the doors open. He called out "Sorry, we're closed. Come back tomorrow". He got no answer. He heard footsteps walk by his office. He called out "Is anyone there?". The figure then walked away from his door. When Mr. Krabs opened the door, he saw that the door to the kitchen was open and the light was on. Mr. Krabs slowly walked over to it all while shaking in fear. When he looked inside it, nobody was there. He breathed a sigh of relief. When he turned around, Squidward grabbed him and held his face against the hot grill. Mr. Krabs was screaming in pain. He then got the boiling grease from the deep fryer and spilled it on his head. He then threw him on the floor and began hitting him with a meat cleaver. Every time he hit him, more blood could be seen on Mr. Krabs. Eventually, Squidward hit him in the throat with it and Mr. Krabs was coughing up blood. Squdward then stomped on his face which caused his head to explode. The next scene showed Patrick sitting in his home watching TV late at night. All of a sudden, the power went out. Patrick opened his rock and Squidward grabbed him and threw him out. Patrick tried to run, but Squidward tripped him before he was able to run. Squidward broke both of his legs and arms and Patrick was squirming around on the ground in pain. Squidward grabbed him, put his head inside his house, and slammed his rock down on his head. Patrick's neck broke and he died. Squidward kept on doing it and blood was starting to spill everywhere. Eventually, his head was almost off. Squidward grabbed him, tore his head off, and threw him inside his home. The scene cut to Spongebob who saw what had just happened to Patrick. He called the police and they said that they would be coming over. Suddenly, Spongebob heard his front door open as Squidward stormed inside. Gary was shivering in fear. Squidward kicked down his bedroom door, killed Gary instantly by stomping on him, and he looked at Spongebob who was now shaking in fear. Squidward pulled out a knife and began walking towards Spongebob. Spongebob said "Please don't do this. I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you. I promise that I'll get you your job back". Squidward laughed at him and said "Mr. Krabs is dead. It's too late for that". Spongebob heard the police sirens. He said "If you kill me, you will go to prison". Squidward said "I'm already going to prison. If I let you live, that won't reduce my sentence at all". Spongebob said "Well if you kill me as well, you'll have a longer sentence". The police cars were seen zooming down the streets. Squidward said "If I let you live, I will never be able to forgive myself for letting you survive. Goodbye Spongebob". Squidward darted at him and began stabbing him. He then grabbed Spongebob and pushed him down the stairs. Spongebob was barely alive when he was at the bottom. Squidward walked down the stairs and stood over him. The police cars were parked outside SpongeBob's house and a voice was heard which yelled "Come out with your hands up!". Squidward stuck the knife into SpongeBob's skull and he died. Squidward walked out of the house. "Drop your knife!", one of the police officers yelled. Squidward continued to walk towards the 2 police officers. "I'm warning you!", the police officer said again. Squidward kept on walking towards them. The 2 police officers then opened fire on him. Their bullets had no effect and Squidward jumped on one of them and broke his neck. The other police officer tried shooting at him, but his bullets weren't working too. He then started running away. Squidward then threw the knife at him as hard as he could and the knife cut into the officers head, killing him instantly. Squidward walked over to the cops dead body and took the knife out of his skull. When he did so, blood started squirting out of his skull like a geyser. The final couple minutes showed Squidward killing all the other characters from the show. It then showed him killing other people in the town. The episode ended. I was very freaked out after watching that episode. To this day, I still have no idea why I chose to continue watching those episodes. I just wanted to see what would happen and I didn't think that anything bad would come out of it. I decided to watch the fifth and final episode on the disk which was called "Alone". When the episode started, the title sequence was different. The music was playing, but no vocals or any other characters could be seen. Also, at a few times in the episode, I saw some of the fish from the show dead. Their bodies were covered in blood and torn apart. When the show started, Squidward was walking alone in Bikini Bottom. Everyone in the city were dead. Squidward's face was still burned and he had a disturbing smile on his face. Also, remember those episodes when the show showed other cities called "Rock Bottom" and "New Kelp City". It also even showed shots of those cities. Everyone was dead from those cities as well. It also showed different cities which weren't in any episodes. It showed other cities such as "Blue Clam City", "Pacific City", "Dead Sea City", and "Seahorse Countryside". Everyone from those cities were dead as well. There were many other cities, but these are the only ones that I remember. Squidward must have killed every fish under the sea. It cut back to Squidward roaming the barren ocean. Eventually, he stopped when he found a deep trench. He was saying some weird chant and fire started rising out of it. All of a sudden, a large red creature rose from it. It looked like it was the devil. It said to Squidward: "You have done your job well". Squidward said "I want to kill more creatures. I don't want to stop now. It is much too fun". The demon said "I'll make a deal with you". Just as the demon was about to start explaining the deal to him, the episode ended". I ejected the DVD out of my TV and I was shocked at what I just found. When I looked out my window, I saw the same kid in the black hoodie who delivered this to me standing outside my house with his back turned. I decided to approach him and find out what the hell was going on. I walked out of my house and started approaching him. I said to him "Dude, what the fuck was that?". He didn't respond to me. I said again "Hello, can you hear me?". He still didn't respond to me. I was right behind him at this point. I tapped him on the shoulder and right at the second I did so, he spun around and I saw that he actually was Squidward! I screamed in terror and he grabbed my face with one of his tentacles. I passed out. While I was out, I had a dream of him and in that dream, he said this to me: "I have chosen to spare you for now because I need you to spread my message. I am going to kill everyone on the face of this Earth someday. If you don't spread this message to the public, I will kill you in 1 week". I woke up in my bed. The DVD was on my lap. As soon as I got up, my parents got home from the store. I didn't tell them or anyone else what has happened to me since. Nothing weird has happened to me since the incident. The day after that, I submitted this story to as many sites as I could find. I made a few youtube videos telling of what happened to me and I started a chain E-mail in my school which got super big. Nobody knows that I am the one who did this though. As for Squidward, I really don't know what else to say about him. I don't know when, if ever, he is going to destroy the world. I have been occasionally posting this story to other places around the web in the following months in hopes of preventing him from destroying the world. This is also why I'm posting it here too. I don't know if it will work, but I think it might. Let's just hope for the best and see what happens. As for the DVD, I still have it in my room. I haven't watched it since. Another masterpiece made by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Lost Episodes Category:Popular Stories Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta